


stultify

by clarnicamhalai



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Past Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory - Freeform, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Snippet, summer scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarnicamhalai/pseuds/clarnicamhalai
Summary: It’s a heartbroken Cho who disappears during the summer after her fifth year.





	stultify

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any mistakes - this has been in my ficarage for like eight years, and is unbeta-ed. It's likely to have at least one somewhere. Let it be known that I don't actually watch Doctor Who, this just came out of nowhere one day.

The world – despite all its stories and beauty, all the lives being lived – suddenly seemed extraordinarily empty.

The funeral had had a strange finality about it which abruptly placed Cedric further out of reach than any point preceding it; he was truly gone now, and Cho was left to patch the hole he had left behind.

She stared sorrowfully at the pale headstone.

She was now the only mourner left in the tiny cemetery, her parents having reluctantly granted her half an hour of solitude to farewell her lost love – though in her current state she probably wouldn’t have noticed company anyway – and, thus alone, she had no compunction in speaking to the grave as if it were Cedric Diggory himself.

“What am I supposed to do now, Ced?” she asked, her voice breaking a little. She wiped at the tears tracking down her cheeks. “We were meant to have forever and now we’ve got nothing – _God_!” she swore, pressing her palms over her eyes. Everything had fallen apart and she didn’t know how to fix it. She didn’t even know where to start.

She was about to voice as much, but a strange voice cut the silence first.

“You’ve always got something.”

Cho turned sharply to glimpse a tall man, his hair coiffed and a bow tie around his collar, leaning against the gnarled old tree in the centre of cemetery. “Even if it might seem to be broken,” he added, “even if it’s just a memory, it’s still there.” The stranger pushed away from the tree and joined her, his eyes resting on the engraved name on the headstone. They were sad eyes, brown and oddly infinite.

“There’s no future though,” Cho stated hopelessly.

He was silent for a while, mulling over her words. She prepared to leave, assuming their skeleton of a conversation had come to an end, but his voice halted her once again. “No,” he stated, shaking his head. “That’s not quite true. There’s just a different future.”

She looked at him, a hurt retort cold on her lips, but he gazed at her with such a meaningful expression that she swallowed it unexpectedly.

“If you could go somewhere else,” he asked slowly, “somewhere far away from here, would you go?”

+

Her decision had been swift and definitive.

The man wasn’t a muggle, but Cho wasn’t sure he was a wizard either. He had led her towards a blue telephone box and as she stepped inside, she huffed a hollow laugh. “What is this – an undetectable extension charm?”

“This is my lovely T.A.R.D.I.S – that is, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. We go way back,” he explained, before adding casually, “and way forward, too.”

+

It’s a heartbroken Cho who disappears during summer after her fifth year. But when she returns, her eyes contain galaxies.


End file.
